Unwanted Christmas
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Harry's Christmas started out normal until Voldemort received a Christmas gift from his newest Death Eater. This gift is the one and only Harry Potter. Now come, read this tale of how Voldemort got his lovely gift.


Unwanted Christmas  
  
  
  
2002  
  
  
  
"Wake up Harry! It is Christmas!" As usual, Ron was jumping up and down on Harry's bed. The young hero yawned as he reached for his glasses, glancing at the foot of his bed. As he finally shoved his glasses onto his face he saw the small pile of gifts making a hill by his bedside. A grin was born.  
  
"Merry Christmas Ron!" Harry jumped from off of his bed and hugged his best friend happily. Ron returned the friendly greeting.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry! Now, lets open our presents!" Ron pulled away from his friend and quickly plopped down at the end of his bed. There his mountain of gifts greeted him.  
  
"Okay, okay...you open the first one!" Harry called out, a grin staying on his face. He could tell that this year he had more that last! Yet still Ron's pile was larger...  
  
"Kay! I think I'll open...this one!" Ron grabbed the largest gift that he could find and pulled if off from the bottom. All of his presents fell down and there was a large crashing noise.  
  
"Oh Ron, you are so graceful," Both of the excited boys turned their heads to the stairway to see their great friend Hermione standing there with a handful of gifts in her hands. Ron dropped his large gift and ran over to Hermione.  
  
"So? It's Christmas for Nicholas's sake! I can be graceful if I want to be!" Ron stopped in front of her with his arms crossed in front of him. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You never change Ron; even on holidays you are a spoiled sucker!" Harry started to roll on the ground with Hermione's smart remark. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"Some friend you are! I'm not going to let you ruin my holiday spirit! Go away if you can't say anything nice!" Ron pretended to make some tears and then ran over to his bed and howled with laughter into his pillow. Harry got up and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Merry Christmas Hermione!" He hugged her slightly and she returned his hug with a small kiss on the cheek. Ron got up from his bed and walked back over to his mountain of gifts. Harry walked over to his.  
  
"Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was about to open my wonderful present! Now sit down Hermione or leave!" Ron re-grabbed his largest gift and started to tear the paper madly. Hermione walked over to Harry's bed and sat down on it.  
  
"This is for you Harry," she said as she threw Harry a rather small gift that was covered with a cute kind of wrapping paper. She looked up to see Ron holding a Firebolt in his hands. She threw him a gift too.  
  
"Oh my God, I GOT A FIREBOLT! Wow, this is too cool! Wonder who gave it to- ?" Ron was silenced as Hermione's gift landed in his lap and he hugged his Firebolt for protection.  
  
"HERMIONE, ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS IS A FIREBOLT! IF IT GOT SCRACHED I SWEAR- !" Ron got up and started to stomp his way over to Harry's bed. Hermione was just laughing along with Harry.  
  
"Relax Ron, if it did get scratched you could just use my Broomstick Servicing Kit. Plus, I put a spell on it before I wrapped it-" Harry was waving his arm around, hoping that Ron would catch his give away that he threw into his sentence. Once Ron was over to Harry's bed he opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. He turned to Harry.  
  
"Did you say before you wrapped it?" Harry nodded. Ron grinned like a wild oaf.  
  
"Oh thanks mate! Where did you get all of the money? Did it cost a lot? Oh, but I still owe you from last year-" Ron was babbling and Hermione shut him up by throwing another present at him. He shut his trap and turned to her.  
  
"Hermione, stop trying to throw presents at me-" Ron sat down next to Harry and gave him another quick hug. Harry swore that he saw some tears in his friend's blue eyes.  
  
"Really, you shouldn't have...!" Ron was looking at his 2 friends. Harry just continued to grin.  
  
"It's okay Ron. I knew that you needed a new broom so I got you one. That is from both Sirius and I. He helped me pay for it," Harry grabbed the first gift on his hill of gifts and looked at it curious. This present was wrapped in green and silver, giving Harry a hint of confusion. Ron and Hermione continued with curious looks.  
  
"Why is it wrapped in Slytherin colors? Who would give you a present from there?" Hermione asked, taking the present from Harry hands. She saw a small tag attached to the side of the present and read it carefully. Her eyes widened.  
  
"It is from Malfoy!" The trio gasped.  
  
"Malfoy? You're talking about Draco Malfoy? You can't be serious!" Ron took the present from Hermione's hands and looked at it nervously. Harry took it from Ron.  
  
"Well, lets see what the Slytherin got me," Harry said softly, opening the present slowly. He undid the sliver ribbon and started to rip the green and silver paper slowly. Once the paper was off of the parcel, the three stared.  
  
"Is that...?" Hermione looked blankly at the object in Harry's hand, "...Tom Riddle's diary?"  
  
It was.  
  
In Harry's second year, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Many believed that it was Harry who opened it but it was really Ron's younger sister Ginny, under the influence of Tom Riddle. Tom was really Voldemort in his younger life and he made a diary long ago to keep his thoughts in. The three Gryffindors wouldn't be so surprised to see it again if...  
  
If Harry hadn't destroyed it that same year.  
  
But now it laid before the trio unscathed. Harry opened in to a page that had the dark bloody letters spelling out December 25, Christmas. The page was blank along with every other page in the diary.  
  
"Harry! I don't think you should look at that. What if-?" Hermione started to give her concern but soon the book lit up and swallowed Harry in the bright light. Once it faded Harry was no where to be seen. Hermione and Ron stood up quickly.  
  
"Harry? Oh crap, I'm going to kill Draco if anything happens to him!" Ron ran over and picked up the black diary. As he tried to open it, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two worried friends became pale.  
  
"Lets go the Dumbledore! Now!" Hermione yelled as she raced towards the door. Ron followed her and the two hurried to get some help, not knowing what hell Harry was about to go through.  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
When Harry disappeared he found himself inside of a box. It was a rather large box, seeming to be made out of cardboard. He tried to pound on the walls yet once his hand met the side his whole body stung with pain.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked himself out loud, trying to remember what exactly just happened. He remembered opening a book...no; it wasn't just a book! It was a diary of the Dark Lord. Then when opened it to today he appeared at...well, wherever he was.  
  
Harry's eyes glassed over with fear when he felt his surroundings moving. The floor he was standing on tilted backward, forming an angle. He fell back and his body stung again. He tried to get up but the floor was too high up. His face landed against the wall, burning his cheek with pain.  
  
Finally, the 'box' came to a stop.  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
"My Lord," Draco bowed deeply, his cloak flowing around his frame. He kissed the hem of his master's robe and stood up again, signaling for his servants to bring in his present.  
  
"Yes, Draco? What is this?" Voldemort stared at the large box being brought in. It was wrapped in paper covered with Dark Marks, which were floating around the paper. On top was a large green bow, shimmering in the dark light.  
  
"It is a Christmas gift, Lord," Draco said softly as his slaves pulled the box right in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort stood up and saw that the box was only a little shorter than him, meaning that it well could be another human. Oh my new Death Eater, Voldemort thought cruelly, you know nothing of giving a gift. But at least you tried...  
  
"Will you open it now, my Lord?" Draco urged of his master, knowing that he would love it. A smile formed on the Dark Lord's face.  
  
"Of course I will, Draco," Voldemort stood up and pulled out his wand. With one flick all of the neatly wrapped paper fell off, revealing a wooden crate. Voldemort saw a spell covering the box, as if trying to keep something from excaping...  
  
Sighing, Voldemort removed the spell, expecting to find a servant in the crate. It was probably Draco's father's idea for he did the same on his first Christmas with the Dark Lord. Back then he received a young female who was placed under a spell that made her a slave for Voldemort. He liked it for awhile but then the girl got a disease that he almost caught from her. Since then he has hated getting gifts for Christmas because if he had caught that disease he would have died.  
  
Voldemort waved his wand again and the side of the crate facing him opened. Out came tumbling a boy who held his face in pain. Voldemort drew a breath, not believing his eyes. The young boy took his hands away from his face and peered up at the Dark Lord with his sparkling green eyes. Silence was brought upon the room.  
  
"My Lord, I give you Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes traveled to his classmate Draco, his eyes going wide. Oh my God, he took me to Voldemort! Harry's body began to shiver as he tried to sit up but he was hit by a spell. His eyes traveled back over to the surprised Dark Lord who was staring at him in disbelief. Voldemort's thin lips turned into a smile.  
  
"I love the gift, Draco. Now please leave," Draco turned to leave, catching Harry's eyes on his way out. He smiled as he saw Harry's scared eyes that lit up the dark room. Once Draco and his slaves had left the room completely, Voldemort placed a spell on Harry that forced him to get up slowly. Then he created a pair of handcuffs that wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's small wrists. Voldemort took a step closer to his present.  
  
"Harry Potter, I've been dreaming of this day since we last departed. And now...you're mine. Forever," Voldemort took another step closer and placed one of his cold hands on Harry's warm face. He winced back in pain and fear.  
  
"B-but it was j-just y-your d-diary, it was a g-gift-" Harry started to mumble crazily, trying to get his feet to work. Voldemort placed his pointy finger on Harry's lips to silence him.  
  
"This is real, Harry. You better get use to it," Voldemort removed his hand from Harry's lips and clapped his hands together. Two Death Eaters appeared.  
  
"Take him to my rooms. And send a thank you card to Draco Malfoy," the two servants nodded as the pulled Harry out of the room. Voldemort continued to stare at his Christmas gift as he was pulled out of the room. Then he heard his prized possession yell recklessly.  
  
"I hate you, Christmas! You've destroyed my life every year! Leave me alone! You're unwanted!"  
  
Voldemort turned to go sit back down in his thrown yet he stopped. The Dark Lord's head turned around to door. His lips continued to contain their smile.  
  
"Thank you Christmas; you've entertained me."  
  
~**END**~  
  
  
  
N/A: Oh good God, I love writing dark fics! Even if it is for Christmas! O_o  
  
I felt bad for Voldemort so I gave him a gift. But poor Harry...such pity for the young child. I hope you enjoyed this late Christmas fic and please leave a review! Thanks a bunch! ^_^ 


End file.
